


Be Mine

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: PTG Prompts [5]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Claiming, Fisting, Fluff, Imprinting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, Smut, small amount of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Changgu is with the alphas of Pentagon when his heat unexpectedly hits + other relationships





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



Changgu is happy where he sits, Hyojong to his right and Yuto to his left. Wooseok is seated next to Yuto and Hwitaek is on Hyojong's other side, all four alphas holding onto his hands. Changgu is basking in the attention, not normally one to get alpha attention. 

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Hyojong asks, lifting a hand to feel Changgu's forehead. 

 

“Pretty tired.” He admits, leaning his head on Hyojong's shoulder. 

 

“You're warm.” Hyojong frowns, leading Yuto to kiss Changgu's forehead. The younger’s hand lands on his thigh and he moans softly, heat shooting up his spine. 

 

“Where's Jinho-hyung?” Hwitaek asks softly. 

“They're all in the practice room.” Wooseok answers, leaning over Yuto to look at Changgu. He feels the heat wash over him, making him shudder. 

 

“Hyung.” He whines softly, taking Hyojong's hand. 

 

“Okay. Come on.” They get up and Wooseok carries him to Hwitaek's room - the only one without bunks. Changgu holds onto Hyojong, pulling him onto the bed with him. The elder alpha sighs, letting Changgu curl into him and nuzzle into his chest. 

 

“Should we call hyung?” Wooseok asks, shuffling his feet and wringing his hands. Hwitaek rubs his back, Yuto clearing his throat and looking away. 

 

“Yes. Call Jinho-hyung. I'll stay with him, it's obviously what he wants.” Hyojong says. Hwitaek nods and shoves Wooseok out of the room with the instructions to call Jinho while he sends Yuto to get water. 

 

“He's not going to let go of you.” Hwitaek says, watching Changgu rut lightly against Hyojong's leg. 

 

“I know.” Hyojong sighs, rubbing Changgu's back comfortingly. 

 

“Are you going to help him?” Hwitaek asks. Hyojong sighs and shrugs. 

 

“Depends on how bad it gets.” 

 

“He's covered in your scent.” 

 

“I know.” Hyojong sighs, running his hand through Changgu's hair. Yuto comes back in with three bottles of water, setting them on the nightstand. He stares at Changgu on the bed before turning to Hwitaek with a small whimper. 

 

“Just gotta hold on, honey.” The elder sighs, rubbing his shoulder. He nods, Wooseok hugging him from behind. 

 

“Jinho-hyung said they can't get out of practice.” He says, muffled by Yuto's shoulder. Hwitaek sighs and watches Changgu spasm as he cums against Hyojong's leg - for the third time. He finally slumps against him, eyes half open and breathing labored. 

 

“Hyung.” He reaches for Hwitaek. “Yuto, Wooseok.” He simply reaches out, whining when Hwitaek climbs into bed behind him and the younger two follow. “I need-” He swallows thickly, throat probably dry from the heat. Yuto hands him one of the waters and he downs it quickly. “Fuck me.” He pants, eyes locked with Hwitaek's. 

 

“Changgu-”

 

“I'm level-headed. Well, as much as I can be right now. Please. We've done it before.” Changgu whines, tugging on Hwitaek’s hand. The elder sighs and nods, looking between the other three alphas. 

 

“Go on, hyung.” Hyojong urges, voice and head as level as always. Hwitaek nods, kissing Changgu lightly before beginning to remove his clothes. Hyojong steps in to help with his shirt, since he won't let go of him and they chuckle when he whines.

 

“Are you really going to, hyung?” Wooseok asks. Hwitaek laughs and nods, pushing two fingers inside of Changgu easily. Yuto gasps from behind Hyojong, watching with bated breath. 

 

“Changgu-ah.” Hwitaek whispers, making the younger open his eyes. “Stay with me, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Changgu nods, turning and pulling Hyojong into a kiss. The youngest two alphas watch, studying the way the elder two interact with Changgu. 

 

“Ready?” Hwitaek asks, pulling his fingers out. Changgu nods and Hwitaek slowly pushes in, making him cry out. Hyojong shushes him, gently running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Hyung.” Wooseok mumbles. Changgu reaches for him and laces their fingers together, squeezing his hand. Yuto reaches over and takes his other hand, unblinking as he watches Hwitaek enter Changgu. The omega whines loudly, arching his back as Hwitaek pushes all the way in. It may have been proven that alphas don't have bigger cocks just because they're alphas, their knots are still big and Changgu can already feel Hwitaek's forming. 

 

“You're gonna knot him?” Yuto asks, kneeling behind Hyojong. 

 

“Yeah. It'll kill it for a while.” Hyojong answers, Hwitaek breathing too heavily to do it. 

 

“Knot me, hyung.” Changgu whines. Hwitaek nods and pushes his knot in with an audible  _ pop,  _ groaning loudly. Changgu echoes the noise, squeezing Wooseok and Yuto's hands tightly. Hyojong kisses him gently, caressing his cheek before biting down on his lower lip. Changgu gasps and cums at that, hips bucking into nothing as Hwitaek cums inside of him. 

 

“That was fast.” Hyojong says, making Hwitaek narrow his eyes at him. Hyojong laughs and pets the top of Changgu's head, brushing his fringe away from his eyes. “How do you feel?”

 

“Good. Tired.” 

 

“Get some sleep, cutie.” Hyojong chuckles, kissing his forehead. “We'll take care of you. Promise.”

 

“Okay.” Changgu smiles, letting his eyes slip shut again, slowly drifting to sleep. 

 

“Yuto-ah. Get me a warm wet rag.” Yuto is slow to process his words, slowly getting off the bed and making his way to the bathroom. When he comes back, he hands Hwitaek the rag and watches him wipe the cum from Changgu's torso before wiping around his own cock. “A cold one now.” He requests softly. Yuto nods and brings him a cool rag, watching him wipe the sweat from Changgu's skin before placing the rag on his forehead. “When he wakes up, he will need to be knotted again.” Hwitaek looks up. “Now that he's been knotted once, it's the only thing that will help.” 

 

“Can I?” Wooseok asks, eyes wide on Changgu. 

 

“Later. Get some rest. You'll need it.” Hwitaek smiles. Wooseok nods and lays down, making eye contact with Yuto over Changgu and Hyojong. 

 

\----

 

Changgu wakes up less than an hour later, hole practically gaping from Hwitaek's knot. His mind wakes up slowly but his body jerks awake, exploding with heat as Hyojong slides two fingers in. 

 

“Want a knot, baby boy?” He asks, nuzzling against the side of Changgu's head. 

 

“ _ Knot _ .” Changgu whines, nodding. 

 

“Shouldn’t he wake up a bit more?” Wooseok asks, wringing his hands nervously. 

 

“He will. He's gonna start crying soon.” Hyojong says, taking Wooseok's hand. “He'll be fine.” A hand suddenly appears on Wooseok's cock, making him jump. 

 

“Come on. Think about how wonderful his ass feels. Tight, warm.” Hwitaek grins. “So tight around this big cock of yours.” Between Hwitaek's words and Changgu's noises, Wooseok is hard in no time and Hwitaek is helping him push into Changgu slowly. Wooseok cries out at the same time Changgu does, the feeling of something other than his own hand around his cock overwhelming. 

 

“Doing good, Wooseokkie.” Hwitaek praises, rubbing Wooseok's back. The younger nods, looking down at Changgu. His eyes are still shut and his speech is slurred, but whether it's from sleep or the heat is indiscernible. 

 

“Knot me.” Changgu pants, head thrashing back and forth. 

 

“Give Wooseokkie some time. He's new to this.” Hyojong chuckles, placating Changgu by kissing him and squeezing one of his nipples between his fingers. Changgu arches his back, precum coming out in globs onto his stomach. 

 

“Go on, Seokkie.” Hwitaek urges. “Push it in, slowly.” He guides Wooseok through pushing his knot in, watching him grind against Changgu. “He's good, isn't he? No matter how many times I've fucked him, he's always so tight.” 

 

“So tight.” Wooseok whines. Changgu clenches down around him and he explodes, collapsing forward onto Changgu. The elder screams as he cums, the substance sloshing onto both of their stomachs. 

 

“Work with me, Changgu-ah.” Hwitaek says, helping Wooseok maneuver them to spooning with Wooseok behind him but still inside. Hyojong helps the half-asleep omega drink some water before getting up to get the towels to clean them both off with. Changgu whines as soon as Hyojong is gone, even crying a little. 

 

“Sorry, baby.” Hyojong smiles, reclaiming his spot beside Changgu. 

 

“Is he going to need it again?” Yuto asks.

 

“A lot.” Hwitaek nods. 

 

“Can I, next?” 

 

“Yeah. Of course. You knotted Hyunggu last time, right?” 

 

“Yeah.” Yuto nods, cuddling against Hyojong's back. 

 

“Good. You know what you're doing, then.”

 

“Partially.” Yuto chuckles. Hwitaek smiles and settles behind Wooseok, patting his arm gently. 

 

“You're good. We'll help you, if you need it.” 

 

“Okay, hyung.” Yuto smiles.

 

~

 

“It's very different.” Yuto hisses, Changgu hitting his chest and crying. 

 

“Shh, it's okay.” Hyojong tries to calm the omega down, wiping away his tears and kissing his cheek. 

 

“I'm ok-kay.” Changgu says brokenly, digging his nails into Yuto's shoulders. He clenches around him, making him gasp. “I'm okay. Bad d-dream.” He pulls Yuto into a kiss, stroking his cheek. 

 

“You're sure?” 

 

“You're already inside of me.” Changgu says. “Knot me.” Yuto looks to Hwitaek and the elder nods so he carefully pushes his knot through, hissing softly. Changgu seems more put together than he had before, but he's still out of it and arches his back as Hwitaek wraps a hand around his weeping cock. 

 

“Hyung, do I-” Yuto drops his head, eyes shut. 

 

“It's okay if you cum.” Hwitaek says, rubbing his back. Yuto nods and grinds his knot into Changgu, crying out as he cums. Changgu follows shortly, painting his chest and Hwitaek's hand. 

 

“Good, you're good.” Hyojong praises quietly, rubbing Yuto's arm. 

 

“Hyung.” He whispers, looking up at Changgu. The elder nods and whines as Yuto kisses him softly. 

 

“It's okay.” Changgu whispers. He turns to Hyojong. “I think it's gonna break soon.”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” Changgu nods. 

 

“Wanna get some sleep?”

 

“I'm hungry.” Changgu pouts. 

 

“Okay. We'll get you some food.” Hwitaek says, taking Wooseok's hand and dragging him out of the room after they pull boxers on. Yuto carefully lays down on top of Changgu, nosing along his neck and sighing. Hyojong smiles and rubs his back, patting his shoulder. 

 

“Yuto-ah.” Changgu mumbles, Yuto grunting in response. “You did good.” Yuto sighs and hums, nuzzling closer to Changgu. The elder gently pets the back of his head, even softly scratching his scalp. 

 

“Sleep?” Yuto asks. 

 

“Go ahead. We'll wake you when you can pull out.” Hyojong chuckles, helping them sit up a little before Yuto passes out completely. 

 

“We have food!” Hwitaek announces as he and Wooseok walk in with their arms full of food. Changgu whines happily, reaching for them. He eats once he's sitting up a little more, stuffing his mouth with food like he hasn't eaten in days - even though it's only been one, it probably feels like forever. Hyojong eats the chips Hwitaek hands him, setting some to the side for Yuto. After an hour and a half, Hyojong and Hwitaek wake Yuto up to help him pull out and let him eat. Changgu closes his eyes, relaxing against the bed. Hyojong watches him, taking his hand and lacing his fingers through the younger's. 

 

“If you give me an hour, you can knot me too.” Changgu smiles, not bothering to look at Hyojong. The elder laughs, laying his head on Changgu's shoulder. 

 

“Do you want to shower? You're really gross still.” 

 

“Yeah.” Changgu nods. “Shower with me.” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“You and Wooseokkie.” Changgu hums, squeezing Hyojong's hand. 

 

“Okay.” Hyojong helps Changgu up, he and Wooseok helping him to the bathroom.

 

They stand him up between them as they wash him, rubbing the dried cum from his skin. 

 

“Yuto-ah was dirty too.” Changgu mumbles. 

 

“Hwi-hyung is probably taking care of him.” Hyojong smiles, rubbing soap into Changgu's hair. 

 

Once he's clean, they help him out and dry him off before walking back to the room with him. Hwitaek and Yuto look up from their position on the bed, sheets clean and surprise on their faces. 

 

“You look like you were talking about us or something.” Changgu teases, falling onto the bed between them. Hwitaek laughs and pats Changgu's shoulder, shaking his head. 

“How do you feel?” 

 

“Eh.” Changgu shrugs. “Mostly just sore. Kind of stiff.” He tilts his head towards Hyojong and holds his hand out for him. “I'll be good in a few minutes.”

 

“Don't rush.” Hyojong laughs, squeezing his hand gently. Yuto and Hwitaek share a look before Yuto shakes his head and gets off of the bed to hug Wooseok. Hyojong takes his spot when Changgu tugs on his hand, practically pulling him down. Changgu curls against him, closing his eyes and humming. Hwitaek raises his eyebrows at Hyojong and he tilts his head, frowning. Hwitaek shakes his head and gets off of the bed, leaving the room before coming back with another bottle of water. 

 

“He's getting warm.” Hwitaek shrugs. Hyojong nods and rubs Changgu's arm, kissing his forehead. 

 

“Oh, you're  _ really _ warm.” He says to Changgu. 

 

“It's not there yet.” 

 

“Okay.” Hyojong smiles. It takes another hour for the heat to hit Changgu, and even then it's not nearly as bad as it could have been. He pulls Hyojong into a kiss and pushes his hand down, making him laugh. “Okay, okay.” He pushes his fingers in, grinning as they slide in easily. He shakes his head, pulling his fingers out and tilting his head at Changgu. “How do you want it?” 

 

“Can I ride you?” 

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Hyojong nods, laying on his back and letting Changgu climb on top of him. He can feel the other three watching as Changgu sinks down, groaning quietly and dropping his head forward. He doesn't waste any time, moving his hips in circles before lifting up and dropping back down. Hyojong smiles and rubs his thighs, moaning as Changgu starts to bounce in his lap. The door opens and shuts around the time Hyojong's knot starts to form, so they don't pay much attention to it. Changgu easily forces himself onto Hyojong's knot, the elder's hand finding his cock and stroking as he grinds on his knot.

 

“Close, hyung.” Changgu warns, clenching around Hyojong. The alpha smirks, nodding and working his hand faster. He cums with just two more strokes and a rub to the slit of his cock, clenching hard around the knot inside of him. He continues to grind, determined to make the alpha cum inside of him. Hyojong's smirk breaks as Changgu gently squeezes his nipples, back arching as he cums. Changgu whines and cums again easily, body shaking with overstimulation. Hyojong catches him when he falls forward, pushing their torsos apart so Changgu doesn't get cum all over him. He grabs the tissues from the bedside table and wipes himself off before letting Changgu relax against him and cradling him close. 

 

“Get some sleep, baby.” Hyojong whispers, gently caressing Changgu's back. The younger hums and lets out a heavy breath, reaching down to lace his fingers through Hyojong's. 

 

\----

 

Changgu wakes up to hushed voices, only hearing his name and a couple other words. He nuzzles closer to Hyojong- wait. His eyes shoot open and he jerks back, staring at Yanan. 

 

“Hyojong-hyung had to go practice.” Yanan says, smiling at him. He turns around to see Hyunggu behind him, patting his arm. 

 

“The alphas needed practice, since they all missed.” Hyunggu adds. Changgu nods and lays back down, closing his eyes. 

 

“You smell funny.” Yanan mumbles. 

 

“What do I smell like?’ 

 

“Hyojong-hyung.” Yanan and Hyunggu say at the same time, sharing a look. Changgu shrugs, simply moving closer to Yanan and holding him close. 

 

“Changgu-ah.” He hears, making his head jerk up. He makes eye contact with Hyojong and nearly cries, sitting up and crawling towards him on the bed. Hyojong meets him in the middle, hugging him tightly and kissing the side of his head. “Hey. The others and our manager want to talk to us.” 

 

“Okay.” Changgu carefully gets off of the bed, walking towards the dresser and stopping. “We're in Hwi-hyung’s room.” 

 

“Yeah. I brought you clothes.” Hyojong grins, holding them out to Changgu. The omega laughs and takes them, pulling them on quickly. All four of them leave the room, walking into the main room and sitting on the couch next to Hwitaek and Jinho. 

 

“I've been told there's been an incident.” Their manager says, looking at Hwitaek. The leader nods, standing and clearing his throat. 

 

“I imprinted.” Hyojong blurts before Hwitaek can say anything. Most of the group looks shocked, but Changgu looks at him confusedly. 

 

“You, don't know what it means. Do you?” Jinho asks. Changgu shrugs and shakes his head, looking at the rest of the group.

 

“Imprinting happens when you deem someone a desirable mate and learn the sexual habits of that potential mate” Hongseok explains, ever the book worm. 

 

“You've imprinted as well.” Hwitaek tells him. “I saw when you wouldn't let go.” 

 

“How long?” Changgu asks Hyojong. 

 

“The second heat I helped you with.” 

 

“Hyung, that was-”

 

“Predebut. I know.” Hyojong smiles. 

 

“Did you know that I had? Imprinted, I mean.”

 

“I hoped.” Hyojong admits. “Many cannot tell when an imprint is in place. Hwi-hyung is very observant.” 

 

“What now?” 

 

“We tell the fans nothing, and you stay private. Keep it low.” Their manager jumps in.

 

“We're both so touchy, though.” Changgu pouts. 

 

“Be touchy with everyone, I guess. The fans can't know anything.” 

 

“They'll know.” Shinwon shakes his head. “They always know.” 

 

“He's right.” Yanan agrees. Their manager sighs and makes his way to the door. 

 

“Don't confirm anything. Let them think what they want, even if it's true.” He leaves with that, leaving the ten in silence. 

 

“I didn't even know that was a thing.” Changgu admits, breaking the silence. The other nine all turn to him and smile. 

 

“You weren't taught?” Hyojong asks. 

 

“I went to an all-boys school, they never taught us.” 

 

“Really?” Hongseok asks.

 

“Really.” Changgu nods. “My parents never said anything about it.”

 

“Well.” Jinho sighs. “We have a practice tomorrow.  _ All of us _ .” He looks at the rest if the group, all of them laughing and placating him with a chorus of  _ ‘yes hyung.’ _

 

“Hey.” Hyojong whispers in Changgu's ear. “We can't make it official, but…” He takes Changgu's hand. “Be mine?” 

 

“Of course, hyung.” Changgu laughs, leaning in for a kiss.


	2. Us

As the oldest, Jinho has a lot of responsibility. Maybe not quite as much as Hwitaek, but still more than even Hongseok. As the eldest two omegas - followed by Changgu and Hyunggu - himself and Hongseok have the most responsibility in teaching the younger two the birds and bees of mating, though apparently Changgu was completely unaware of imprinting.

 

“Hyung.” Hyunggu holds his phone up in front of Jinho's face. “My heat is supposed to start today but it hasn't.”

 

“It's six in the morning, Hyunggu-ah. Give it some time.” Jinho ruffles the younger's hair and he giggles, nodding. 

 

“Okay, hyung.” Hyunggu smiles, skipping back down the hall. Jinho scoffs and shakes his head, leaning against the back of the couch. 

 

“Jinho-ah.” Hwitaek pulls Jinho back onto the couch and the elder lands on the floor with a grunt and a thump. 

 

“You know I hate that.” Jinho glares up at him, getting onto the couch. 

 

“What? Falling backwards or my refusal to call you hyung?” 

 

“Both.” Jinho huffs. “What do you want?” 

 

“Hyunggu-ah’s heat is today. Yuto is gonna help him.”

 

“Okay? He practically belongs to him.” 

 

“Yeah.” Hwitaek sighs. “Wooseok and Hyojong are gonna go, but-” Hwitaek glances into the kitchen. Jinho follows his gaze, Hongseok bustling around the kitchen. 

 

“His heat is soon.” Jinho recalls.

 

“Yes.” Hwitaek nods. “It's close too.” He turns to Jinho. “Will you stay with him? I have to go with Wooseok and Hyojong and the others, but I want you two to stay here.”

 

“And listen to Yuto and Hyunggu fuck for hours on end?”

 

“Your rooms are on opposite ends of the hall. Please.” Hwitaek pouts. 

 

“Okay. Okay. I'll stay with him.” Jinho nods, submitting easily to the younger alpha. Hwitaek smiles and leans forward, Jinho meeting him in the middle for a gentle kiss. 

 

“I love you.” Hwitaek whispers. 

 

“I love you too.” Jinho giggles, pulling back. “Go. We'll be fine. Hyunggu will get there soon, you shouldn't be here.”

 

“Okay.” Hwitaek stands and Jinho walks him to the door, watching him wait by the elevator as Hyojong, Changgu, and Wooseok join him. 

 

“Shinwon and Yanan are already down there.” Hyojong explains. “Bye hyung!” He waves as the elevator door closes. Jinho shuts the door and turns to see Hongseok staring at him. 

 

“What?” He asks. 

 

“I didn't know you and hyung were… serious.” He shrugs, turning back to the stove. Jinho shrugs back and walks into the kitchen, looking at the food in the pan. “I want to feed Hyunggu and Yuto before the heat hits.” Hongseok explains. Jinho nods and follows him around the kitchen. “If you're worried about me, don't be. I can feel it. I know how to control it.” 

 

“Sorry.” Jinho mumbles, sitting on the counter. Hongseok chuckles and shakes his head, plating the food. “I'll go get them.” Jinho says, hopping off of the counter and walking down the hall. “Hongseok made- holy shit!” Jinho quickly pulls the door shut again, leaning against the wall. He takes a few deep breaths before walking back to the kitchen. “They're busy.” He tells Hongseok. 

 

“Dammit. Already?” Hongseok pouts. “I guess we'll have to eat it.” 

 

“I don't have an appetite anymore.” Jinho sighs.

 

“Come on. You think it's gross?”

 

“Have you ever watched someone be knotted?”

 

“No.” Hongseok shakes his head. 

 

“It's pretty uncomfortable. Unless you're in heat too.” 

 

“You've been with another omega?”

 

“Yeah.” Jinho shrugs. “Do you remember Hyunggu's first heat?”

 

“That's different.” Hongseok reasons. Jinho laughs and walks toward Hongseok. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asks, cupping the younger's face. 

 

“A little warm.” Hongseok shrugs. “I’m fine.” 

 

“Eat. I'll get your bed ready.” Jinho smiles. Hongseok nods and watches the elder walk away, smiling fondly.

 

After he eats, Hongseok walks down the hallway, nearly collapsing in the doorway. 

 

“Whoa!” Jinho catches him before he can fall, helping him to the bed and sitting next to him. 

 

“Hyung.” Hongseok whines, nuzzling into Jinho's hand. The elder sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, brushing his other thumb across his lower lip. Jinho slowly leans down and kisses Hongseok, cupping his face and shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

 

“I'll help you, Seok.” He sighs, pulling back. The younger nods, holding Jinho's hand as he fights his pants down. “You gotta let go, Seok. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me. I just need to get your pants off.” Hongseok whines but nods again and lets go of Jinho to let him pull his pants off. “Good. What do you want?”

 

“Cock.” Hongseok blurts. 

 

“It won't feel as good, Seok.” Jinho sighs, looking down at his hand. “How about this.” He slowly pumps Hongseok through his first orgasm, looking at him. “I'll give you something that'll feel like a knot and hold you over. Okay?” Hongseok nods and Jinho sighs, pushing Hongseok's legs up and pulling his cheeks apart. Jinho can't say he’s never thought about doing this with Hongseok - he and Hwitaek have even  _ talked  _ about it - and the experience is surreal. The younger is wet as can be, slick pouring out as he moans, Jinho slipping two fingers in easily. “Good?”

 

“ _ More _ .” Hongseok moans, pushing against Jinho's fingers. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Jinho kisses Hongseok again as he adds another finger, the sharpness of his teeth contrasting greatly with the gentle drag of his fingers. Hongseok screams as Jinho jabs his prostate, precum spurting out of the slit of his cock. Jinho chuckles and slides down, licking the precum and sucking the head into his mouth. Hongseok's moan is loud and broken, making Jinho smirk around his cock. Hongseok begins babbling,  _ hyung, more, please, fuck, hyung, hyung, hyung,  _ until his voice is rough, thrashing around on the bed. Jinho slides his pinky in and stretches them around for a moment before pulling off of his cock and looking up at Hongseok. “Hongseok.” He says seriously. “You have to tell me if it hurts, okay? It's smaller than a knot, but it'll feel good.” Hongseok nods. Jinho sighs and pulls back to slide his thumb in as well. Hongseok's breath hitches as he gasps, the feel of Jinho's hand sliding into him almost as satisfying as a knot. Jinho watches his face, slowly curling his fingers to make a fist. Hongseok whining high in his throat as he cums again, shooting the substance all the way up to his chin. 

 

“Hyung.” He rasps. Jinho shushes him, carefully pulling his hand out. “Hyung. It hurts.” 

 

“I know-”

 

“Hyung.” Hongseok interrupts. “It hurts, but I'm going to sleep.” 

 

“Okay.” Jinho kisses his forehead. Hongseok sighs and closes his eyes, relaxing slowly. Jinho gets up and washes his hands before wetting a towel and going back into the room to wipe Hongseok off. He carefully covers him with a loose sheet, kissing his forehead again before leaving the room. 

 

“Hyung.” Yuto says softly from outside of Hyunggu's room. Jinho smiles and waves him forward, both of them walking to the kitchen. 

 

“There's leftovers from what Hongseokkie made.” 

 

“Okay.” Yuto nods, collapsing onto the couch. Jinho chuckles and heats up the leftovers before taking them to Yuto. 

 

“Here. You need to eat.” He says. Yuto grunts, tilting his head and forcing his eyes open. 

 

“Thank you.” He sighs, slowly taking the food. Jinho smiles and kisses his forehead, ruffling his hair. 

 

“Try not to fall asleep while eating, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Yuto smiles, taking a bite. Jinho nods and stands up, going back into the kitchen to make food for himself and Hongseok. He makes extra for Hyunggu, knowing he'll need to eat soon. 

 

After half an hour, Hyunggu stumbles into the kitchen, moaning softly. 

 

“I'm so hungry.” He whines. Jinho laughs and pulls him close, feeding him some meat from his pan. 

 

“Sit at the table. I'll bring you food.” Jinho smiles. Hyunggu nods and follows instructions, watching sleepily as Jinho serves him. 

 

“Thanks hyung.” Hyunggu smiles. Jinho kisses his forehead the way he had Yuto's before making another plate and walking down the hall. 

 

“Hongseokkie.” He says softly, gently rubbing the younger's arm. He wakes up with a grunt, making Jinho chuckle. “I made food. Can you eat?” 

 

“Yeah.” Hongseok mutters, slowly sitting up and letting his eyes slip shut. Jinho laughs and taps the chopsticks against his lips, watching them fall open for him to put food between. He shakes his head with a chuckle, carefully feeding the younger. “Hyung.” Hongseok mumbles. “It hurts.”

 

“I know, baby.” Jinho sighs. “I know it hurts. I can't do anything. I don't have a knot.”

 

“Can you-” Hongseok swallows the food in his mouth before finishing. “Can you call Hwi-hyung?” 

 

“Hwitaek?” 

 

“Yeah.” Hongseok sighs. “He's knotted me before. Or you can call Wooseok. I don't care. I just  _ need _ .” 

 

“Okay. Let me call Hwitaek.” Jinho hands over the food and Hongseok starts to feed himself as Jinho grabs his phone and leaves. 

 

“Hey baby.” Hwitaek chirps when he answers the phone.

 

“You sound cheery for an hour and a half of practice.” Jinho comments, grabbing three bottles of water from the fridge. 

 

“Eh, we haven't done much.” Hwitaek chuckles. “What's up? Is everything okay?” 

 

“Hongseok-ah went into heat.” Jinho sighs, grabbing a glass of water for himself. 

 

“Oh. What did you do?”

 

“I got him off, but it didn't do anything. Barely even took the edge off.” Jinho shakes his head as he eats what's left in the pan. “He's burning up and is in a lot of pain.”

 

“Are you asking me to come knot him?”

 

“Yeah.” Jinho rubs his face with his free hand, groaning softly. 

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“Not like you haven't before.” Jinho rolls his eyes, though Hwitaek can't see. 

 

“I know, but you're mine. I'm yours. Do you want me to?” Hwitaek repeats. Jinho thinks about three more days of fisting Hongseok until he cums and doing absolutely nothing for him, the heat consuming his body. 

 

“Yes. I want you to.” Jinho sighs. “I love you, and I love him. He's in pain. A lot of it. I can't handle three more days of this.”

 

“Okay.” Hwitaek chuckles softly. “I'll be there soon.”

 

“Okay. Thank you.” 

 

“Of course. Oh, and, I love you too.” With that, Hwitaek hangs up, making Jinho laugh as he makes his way back down the hall with the waters. 

 

“Hwi-ah is on his way, baby.” Jinho says, setting the waters down before crawling into bed with Hongseok. The younger sighs in relief, turning to Jinho. 

 

“Can you kiss me?

 

“Sure, baby.” Jinho chuckles, leaning in and kissing Hongseok softly. He cups his face between both of his hands and carefully deepens the kiss, swallowing all of his low moans. 

 

“Hyung.” Hongseok whines when Jinho pulls back. 

 

“Oh, Hwitaek is gonna love you like this.” Jinho hums, caressing Hongseok's cheek before leaning back for a harsher kiss than before. They spend the wait for Hwitaek like that, kissing and holding hands until there's a soft knock and then the door is opening. 

 

“Oh.” Hwitaek smiles, shutting the door behind him. There are tears in Hongseok's eyes and Jinho wipes them away as they fall, the younger omega sniffling as Hwitaek crawls onto the bed next to him. The alpha kisses Jinho softly before turning to Hongseok. 

 

“It hurts.” Hongseok whimpers. Hwitaek sighs and kisses him, rubbing his shoulder. Jinho tries to slip off of the bed (and out of the room) but Hongseok tightens his grip on him and breaks away from Hwitaek to look at him. “Please.” He pants. “Please stay.” Jinho glances at Hwitaek and sighs. 

 

“Okay. I'll stay.” He says softly, laying back down next to Hongseok. The younger sighs and nods, turning to Hwitaek. 

 

“What have you done?” 

 

“I, uh-” Jinho clears his throat. “Fisted him.” He says softly, looking away. 

 

“Okay. That's good.” Hwitaek gently ruffles Jinho's hair. He turns to Hongseok and smiles, kissing him again. He helps him out of his shirt before pushing his legs up and looking at his hole. “Good. Nice and stretched already.” Jinho takes Hwitaek's hand as the alpha pushes in, Hongseok moaning loudly as he's stretched around his cock. 

 

“Seok.” Jinho mumbles, kissing the side of his head. Hongseok sighs and turns to him, smiling. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He whispers. Jinho frowns and tilts his head, but doesn't get to ask before Hwitaek starts moving. Hongseok cums twice before even being knotted, cumming again when Hwitaek knots him. “Sorry, hyung.” He mumbles before falling asleep easily. Hwitaek chuckles and shifts slightly, trying not to jostle Hongseok. 

 

“You don't understand why he apologized?” Hwitaek asks, Jinho helping maneuver them so Hwitaek is on his back. Jinho shakes his head, laying down and resting his head on the shoulder Hongseok's head isn't on. “That hurt a little, no?” The alpha asks, taking Jinho's hand. 

 

“A little.” Jinho admits, playing with Hwitaek's fingers. Hwitaek smiles, squeezing his hand to make him look up. 

 

“It's okay.” He nudges his nose against Jinho's forehead, making the omega giggle. He leans up and kisses him softly, sliding a hand through his hair. 

 

“It just-” Jinho sighs. Hwitaek chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

“You don't have to tell me. I know.”

 

“You know?” 

 

“I can feel it.” Hwitaek's eyes crinkle up with his grin. “Despite the competition, I was going to be leader because of my gift.” He explains. 

 

“Gift?” Jinho frowns. 

 

“Imprints are… Sacred. Special. Yet, they glow. I can see them.”

 

“See them how?” 

 

“Like, a light around the edges. The person glows. I can feel the emotions of an imprint too, if I am close enough to that person.”

 

“So all of us?” 

 

“Yes. I felt it when you imprinted, when Hyojong did, and when Changgu did.” 

 

“Yuto and Hyunggu too?” 

 

“Yes.” Hwitaek chuckles, rubbing Hongseok's back gently. “Him too.”

 

“On who? You?” 

 

“You, I believe.” 

 

“Me?” Jinho startles slightly, surprised. 

 

“Yeah. I can't be sure, though. It's a rough game, a rough guess.” Hwitaek shrugs. There's a soft knock on the door before Yuto pokes his head in. 

 

“Oh. I didn't know you were here, hyung.” He says to Hwitaek. 

 

“What's up, Yuto-ah?” 

 

“Hyunggu-ah passed out. Literally.” Yuto says. Jinho jumps up and leaves the room, pushing past Yuto to get to their room. He climbs onto the bottom bunk to see Hyunggu's thighs coated with slick and his stomach coated in cum, his entire body covered in sweat. He feels his forehead and his cheeks, sighing softly. 

 

“Bring me three towels. Two cool and one warm.” He tells Yuto. The young alpha nods, scrambling to comply. Once he's back, Jinho sets one cool towel on Hyunggu's forehead and wipes him down with the warm one, settling the second cool one over his cock once he's clean.

 

“What's that for?” Yuto asks. 

 

“It'll cool him down.” Jinho sighs, grabbing Hyunggu's wrist and feeling his pulse. He counts and then does his breathing, nodding. “He'll be fine. He's overheated.” 

 

“Can you stay? I'm scared.” Yuto says softly. Jinho chuckles and nods, sitting at the head of the bed and watching Hyunggu. “You look tired, hyung.” Yuto comments. 

 

“I'm always tired.” Jinho admits. “My boyfriend is fucking my best friend right now, and it fucking hurts.” 

 

“Oh, hyung.” Yuto takes Jinho's hand and squeezes lightly. 

 

“It's okay. I'm fine.” Jinho sighs, handing Yuto the cool cloth that was covering Hyunggu's cock. “Cool this down again, please.” He nods and gets off of the bed, leaving the room to get the cloth wet again. 

 

“Hyung.” Hyunggu mumbles, head turning toward Jinho.

 

“Hey, Hyunggu-ah.” Jinho whispers. 

 

“My dick is cold.” Hyunggu says, making Jinho laugh loudly. 

 

“I’m sorry. You got too hot, I had to cool you down.” Jinho smiles, removing the cloth from his forehead and setting it aside. “How do you feel?” 

 

“Sicker than normal.” Hyunggu sighs, eyes still shut and speech slurred. 

 

“I know.” Jinho smiles. “Do you still feel the heat?” 

 

“It kind of feels like I'm on fire.” 

 

“Okay. Okay.” Jinho sighs. “That’s good.” Yuto comes back in with the rag and gasps when he sees Hyunggu awake, running to the bed. 

 

“I'm fine.” Hyunggu smiles at him, opening his eyes for the first time. 

 

“He is.” Jinho confirms. “It's only his third. It's a process.” He smiles at Yuto. “I'm gonna go check on Hongseok and Hwitaek. Take care of him. Keep him cool, and no more sex.” He kisses both of their foreheads before leaving, shutting the door behind him and walking to his own room. 

 

“Hyung.” Hongseok mumbles. Hwitaek hums in response and Jinho hovers just outside of the room. “I feel sick.”

 

“Sick how?” Hwitaek asks. Jinho sighs and looks down at his hands, wringing them. 

 

“Guilty.” Hongseok admits. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Jinho-hyung and you are a thing, but here we are, connected by your knot.” 

 

“It's okay, Seok-ah. There are four of you, and both Wooseok and Yuto have taken to Hyunggu.”

 

“And Hyojong to Changgu.” Hongseok adds. Jinho sighs softly, looking up and shutting his eyes. 

 

“Jinho and I…” Hwitaek trails off for a moment. “It's different. We have to take care of you guys.”

 

“I'm supposed to too.” 

 

“You taking care of Changgu and Hyunggu is like Shinwon taking care of Yanan.” 

 

“Pointless?” 

 

“No, just not as impactful.” Jinho shakes his head and walks into the room, pretending he's heard nothing. “Hey baby.” Hwitaek smiles at him. Jinho smiles back, climbing onto the bed. 

 

“Hyunggu-ah overheated. It isn't too bad.” He tells Hwitaek. The alpha nods, leaning forward for a kiss. Jinho accepts it, smiling softly. 

 

“What happened to Hyunggu?”

 

“He passed out. His body isn't used to heats yet.” Jinho explains. Hongseok nods, laying his head back down. Jinho rubs his back gently, watching as Hwitaek slips out of him. Hongseok groans softly, eyes slipping shut. 

 

“I think I'll be okay.” He sighs. “Thank you.” He smiles. 

 

“Are you sure?” Jinho asks. 

 

“Yeah.” Hongseok nods. 

 

“Roll over. I'll clean you up.” Hwitaek says, tapping Hongseok's hip. The younger rolls off of him, laying on his back next to Jinho. Hwitaek smiles and stands up, stretching before leaving the room. 

 

“Hyung.” Hongseok mumbles, leaning his head on Jinho's chest. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

 

“Sure.” Jinho smiles. 

 

“I think I imprinted.” Hongseok mumbles. Jinho smiles softly, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“On you.” Hongseok adds. Jinho doesn't get the chance to answer because Hwitaek walks in, carrying two rags. 

 

“Sorry.” He apologizes, starting to wipe the dried cum from Hongseok's chest. Jinho squeezes his shoulder gently, nodding when Hwitaek looks up. Hwitaek nods back, continuing to clean the cum from Hongseok's body. Jinho sighs and cards his hand through the youngest’s hair, kissing his forehead. 

 

“I'm gonna go back to sleep.” He says, rolling onto his stomach as soon as he's clean. Jinho nods, rubbing his back until he falls asleep. 

 

“Yeah?” Hwitaek asks as he and Jinho leave the bedroom and head for the kitchen. 

“Yeah.” Jinho sighs, leaning against the counter. Hwitaek smiles and leans his hands on either side of him, resting their foreheads together. Jinho smiles and pulls him in for a kiss, cupping his face. Hwitaek chuckles lightly, sliding his arms around Jinho's waist. 

 

“Get a room, hyungs.” Hyunggu laughs, making them pull back. 

 

“What are you doing up? You should be in bed.” 

 

“Thirsty. Yuto went to the bathroom, I wanted a drink and didn't wanna ask.” Hyunggu shrugs, getting a glass. He stumbles to the sink and Hwitaek catches him, making him pout. “I'm okay, hyung.” 

 

“Okay. Please don't fall.” 

 

“I'll try.” Hyunggu giggles, slowly walking down the hall. 

 

“Come here.” Jinho tugs Hwitaek back to him, pulling him down for another kiss. Hwitaek sighs and deepens the kiss, one hand tangling in Jinho's hair and his other arm wrapping back around his waist. Jinho doesn't know how long they stand like that, pulling back only when he needs to breathe but keeping the younger close. 

 

“Hey. What's wrong?” Hwitaek asks. 

 

“Just-” Jinho sighs, opening his eyes to look up at Hwitaek. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Hwitaek smiles. “But what's wrong?” 

 

“Hongseok.” Jinho admits. 

 

“What about him? You're my omega.” 

 

“I know. I know.” Jinho shakes his head, looking away for a moment before turning back. “What if, I wanted to be with him too? Like, both of you?”

 

“Both of us?” 

 

“Yeah. You and Hongseok. Can we do that?” 

 

“We can.” Hwitaek shrugs. “If that's what you want.”

 

“Do  _ you _ want it?” Jinho asks, brushing Hwitaek's hair out of his face. 

 

“Well, it's pretty much any alpha’s dream to have two omegas.” Hwitaek chuckles. “But you know I love you. I'm fine with anything you want.” 

 

“There's also what he wants.” 

 

“Yeah, but he already told you he's imprinted on you. Obviously he wants you.” 

 

“But does he want  _ you _ ?” Jinho asks, raising an eyebrow. Hwitaek laughs, leaning down to kiss him again. 

 

“Yes.” They jerk apart and turn to face Hongseok, the younger leaning against the counter by the entrance. Jinho giggles and practically tackles him in a hug, Hwitaek catching them before they fall over. 

 

“I didn't know.” Jinho mumbles. Hongseok laughs, kissing the top of his head. 

 

“I know. It's okay.”

 

“I thought you were asleep.” Hwitaek says.

 

“I couldn't. My stomach hurt. I'm hungry.” Hongseok says, making the two elders laugh.

 

“I'll make us something.” Jinho smiles, starting to walk away only to be pulled back. He's about to protest when Hongseok kisses him, making him relax. Hwitaek laughs, kissing the side of his head. 

 

“That felt nice.” Hongseok comments as he pulls back. Jinho laughs and hits his shoulder, shaking his head. 

 

“Let me cook now.” He smiles. 

 

“Okay.” Hongseok smiles and Hwitaek walks with him to the couch, handing the younger his phone before going back to the kitchen. He helps Jinho get the food out before the smaller waves him out, complaining about his lack of kitchen skill. He laughs and joins Hongseok instead, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Jinho watches the younger kiss his boyfriend and barely feels any jealousy, only happiness. 

 

“Here.” Jinho hands them their plates when the food is done, sitting next to Hwitaek to trap him between both omegas. “We should tell Hyojong it's safe.” He says, taking a bite. 

 

“Eh. Later.” Hwitaek shrugs, smiling. “For now, it's us.”

 

“Yeah. Us.” Hongseok smiles, cuddled into Hwitaek's side. Jinho grins and mirrors his position, leaning over the alpha to kiss the younger omega. 

 

“Don't leave me out.” Hwitaek pouts and the omegas laughs before kissing each of his cheeks.

 


	3. Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, sadly. Sorry
> 
> Also quite short. Sorry again

“I'm okay, hyung.” Hyunggu whines, shoving Yuto away. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes, hyung. I'm fine. Can I sleep?” He pouts up at the elder, trying to roll onto his stomach only to be stopped again. “Yuto.” He says sternly, dropping the honorific. “I'm tired. This  _ thing _ is very taxing on my body, and I'm insanely exhausted. Please let me sleep.” 

 

“Okay.” Yuto chuckles. “I just wanted a goodnight kiss.” He smiles. Hyunggu sighs and smiles fondly, waving him forward.

 

“I guess I can allow that.” He mumbles before Yuto connects their lips, giggling softly. “Okay. Now let me sleep.” Hyunggu shoves him away, finally rolling onto his stomach and getting comfortable against the pillows. Yuto smiles and rubs his back gently, massaging his shoulders slightly. Once Hyunggu falls asleep, he grabs his phone and calls the number one person in his phone. 

 

“Hey, hyung.” Wooseok greets, making Yuto chuckle. 

 

“Hey, Seokkie.” Yuto smiles. “Will you be home soon?” 

 

“Yeah.” Wooseok laughs, pushing the bedroom door open. Yuto shakes his head and shushes the younger, pulling him down when he gets close enough. Wooseok grins, leaning in for a kiss. 

 

“Hyunggu-ah doesn't feel good.” Yuto says, hanging up and setting his phone on the nightstand. 

 

“Aw. Why?” Wooseok tilts his head, gently rubbing Hyunggu's back. 

 

“Heat. Bad for his body.” Yuto shakes his head, sighing softly. Wooseok nods, laying next to Hyunggu and draping an arm over his waist. Yuto lays behind him, pressing a kiss to his neck before resting his cheek against his back. 

 

“Tired.” Wooseok mumbles. 

 

“Get to sleep. You've been gone an entire day.” Yuto smiles, nuzzling against his back. 

“There's no blanket.” Wooseok laughs. Yuto shakes his head, pulling the blanket over their bodies. “It's wet.”

 

“It's water.” Yuto assures him. “Jinho-hyung helped cool him down with cool towels. It's just water.” 

 

“Okay.” Wooseok smiles. “Evening, Yuto-san.” 

 

“Evening.” Yuto laughs, gently petting Wooseok's hair. 

 

\----

 

Yuto is woken by being shaken, Changgu cooing  _ ‘Yuto-chan~’ _ in his ear. 

 

“Hyung, that's for children and female lovers.” Yuto mumbles, waving Changgu off. 

“I looked it up, it can be used for kinship.” Changgu laughs. “You're my dongsaeng. Get up, Yuto-chan.” 

 

“I'm up. What do you want?” Yuto forces his eyes open, blinking blearily at Changgu. 

 

“Hongseok-hyung made breakfast, and we have our concert today.” Yuto looks at the clock, frowning and tilting his head. 

 

“Six?” He yawns. His stomach growls immediately after, making Changgu laugh. 

 

“As far as we're concerned, Yuto, you are a child. So get up, Yuto-chan! Hyunggu and Wooseok are already out there.” With that, Changgu skips out of the room, leaving Yuto to frown confusedly at the clock and the empty bed.

 

“Yuto-chan’s awake!” Shinwon laughs as Yuto comes into the kitchen. 

 

“Can you guys stop calling me that?” Yuto asks blearily, sitting next to Hyunggu and leaning against him. The younger laughs, kissing his cheek.

 

“Yuto-san.” He teases, making the others snicker. Yuto sighs and shuts his eyes, opening them again to see food on his plate.

 

“Eat.” Jinho says, nodding at the food. Yuto nods and sits up, grabbing his fork and starting to eat. Everyone soon leaves to get ready, only Yuto sitting at the table until Hwitaek sits next to him. 

 

“Yuto.” He says softly. The younger sets his fork down and and turns to him, frowning. “Hyunggu. You know it wasn't your fault, right?” 

 

“Yeah. Of course, hyung.” Yuto nods. 

 

“And you're okay? Don't blame yourself.” 

 

“It's okay, hyung. I know it wasn't my fault.”

 

“Knowing it wasn’t your fault and blaming yourself are two different things.” Hwitaek smiles. Yuto sighs and looks away, shaking his head. “Yuto, have you ever wondered why Jinho-hyung and I are so close?” 

 

“Yeah.” Yuto nods. “Sometimes.”

 

“I was there the first heat that overtook him like that.” Hwitaek smiles. “God did I panic. I freaked out so much. I was young, a very young alpha. I thought I'd hurt him, you know?”

 

“Yeah.” Yuto sighs. 

 

“But he was fine. He is fine. Hyunggu will be fine too. And it wasn't my fault. At all.” 

 

“Did you blame yourself?”

 

“For years.” Hwitaek nods. “I didn't let myself help him his next heat. I listened to him suffer for an entire week, when I could've ended it in a day. But I was scared I'd hurt him again.” 

 

“What happened?” Yuto asks, still not watching Hwitaek. 

 

“He knocked some sense into me. Quite literally. Threw me against the wall and everything.” Hwitaek rubs the back of his head at the memory. “You're a bit bigger than Hyunggu, not to mention me or Jinho-hyung. I'm just trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself. Or Hyunggu.”

 

“Okay, hyung.” Yuto smiles, standing and stretching. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course.” Hwitaek stands on the chair and smirks down at Yuto, making the younger laugh and walk away. 

 

“Why are you on the chair?” Yuto hears Jinho ask as he walks away. 

 

“Yuto-san!” Both Hyunggu and Wooseok shout as he walks into the room, making him laugh. 

 

“Why?” He asks as they both hug him. 

 

“I dunno.” Wooseok shrugs. Hyunggu giggles and tugs him down for a kiss, rubbing his shoulder. 

 

“Hwi-hyung talked to you?” He asks. 

 

“You asked him to?” Yuto frowns, tilting his head at Hyunggu.

 

“No. I heard Jinho-hyung ask him to.” Hyunggu smiles, pecking his lips before moving away to pull a shirt on. Wooseok takes his place, kissing Yuto softly. 

 

“I'm okay.” The elder smiles. Wooseok nods, stepping away to pull his pants on. Yuto begins taking off his clothes, hurriedly pulling new ones on when Hwitaek yells down the hall for them to hurry. 

 

When they get to the building, Yuto falls to the ground while waiting to get his hair done. Hyunggu sits next to him and lifts his arm up so he can snuggle beneath it. Yuto chuckles and nuzzles into his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

 

“I'm wearing a hat.” He pouts up at Yuto. The elder laughs, leaning down for a kiss. 

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

“And pajamas.” Hyunggu adds. Yuto laughs louder, throwing his head back. 

 

“I'm sorry, baby.” He grins, kissing his forehead. Hyunggu pouts more, nuzzling into his neck. Yuto leans his head on top of the younger's, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

 

“Yuto-chan~” Hongseok coos, raising his eyebrows at Yuto. “Your turn.” 

 

“Okay, hyung.” Yuto sighs again, kissing Hyunggu once more before getting up. He leans his head back and lets the stylist do his hair, closing his eyes and humming. 

 

“Don't fall asleep on me, Yuto.” She scolds lightly. Yuto apologizes quietly, trying to keep himself awake despite the hands in his hair. “What's this?” The other stylist asks, pushing a finger against his throat. He gags and jerks backwards, hearing the apology but glaring anyway. 

 

“Hyunggu-ah!” Jinho scolds, inspecting the light bite mark for himself. 

 

“It's not my fault!” Hyunggu protests, now cuddling with Hongseok. 

 

“It's okay.” Yuto says. 

 

“We can cover it up.” His stylist says, quickly applying a layer of concealer. “Go get dressed so we can see if it's covered.” She pats his shoulder and he nods, walking into the connected bathroom to get dressed. He pouts in the mirror, a little upset he couldn't see the mark anymore but understanding. 

 

“Perfect. Don't mess it up.” Hwitaek says. Yuto nods and sits next to Wooseok, smiling as the younger leans his head on his shoulder. 

 

“Maknae.” The stylish pats her chair and Wooseok sighs before getting up. He gives Yuto a longing look, making him chuckle. 

 

“You love each other too, huh?” Shinwon asks in Yuto's ear. He shrugs and sighs.

 

“Kind of. I guess.” He glances at the youngest omega, watching him give Hongseok his puppy eyes. “It's mostly about Hyunggu.” 

 

“Sure.” Shinwon laughs, wrapping his arm around Yuto's shoulders. 

 

“Get dressed, everyone. We're almost done. Hyunggu.” Their second stylist waves him forward and he goes happily, leaning back and relaxing. 

 

Before their concert, they have Weekly Idol. Hyunggu is the star, of course, but he always is in Yuto's eyes. They don't win, but it's okay because they had fun. 

 

“You lift well for an omega.” Seungwoo of Victon comments to Hongseok afterwards. The elder laughs nervously and nods, mumbling a  _ thanks.  _ Byungchan hugs Hyunggu before they leave, giggling softly as Yuto wraps his arms around his chest from behind and Wooseok takes his hand. Byungchan is dragged away by the rest of his group and Hyunggu laughs, leaning back into Yuto. 

 

“Come on, you three. We gotta leave.” Hwitaek says. Yuto nods, stepping to the side of Hyunggu and walking next to him. 

 

\----

 

Yuto shoves Wooseok away, making him run into the door. 

 

“Yuto-” Wooseok doesn't finish because Yuto punches him in the chest, knocking the air out of him. 

 

“What the hell, Wooseok!” He shouts. The younger cowers slightly, letting Yuto throw him around. 

 

“Yuto! Yuto!” Hwitaek pulls Yuto - pretty easily - away from Wooseok, stopping him from damaging the maknae further. 

 

“He's fine.” Hongseok helps hold Yuto back, petting the top of Yuto's head. 

 

“I didn't mean it.” Wooseok mumbles. 

 

“We know, Wooseokkie.” Hongseok leaves Yuto with Hwitaek and takes Wooseok into the kitchen to treat the bruises already forming on his chest and arms. Hwitaek sits on the couch with Yuto as Jinho walks in with his arms around Hyunggu, the younger crying into his neck. Jinho practically carries him to his room, the entire dorm silent even as the other five trickle in. 

 

~

 

“Wooseok.” Yuto says softly, slowly approaching the maknae where he sits on the couch. Wooseok smiles and reaches for him, the elder sighing as he sits next to him and hugs him tightly. 

 

“I'm so sorry.” He whispers.

 

“Don't apologize.” Yuto sighs. “I should be the one doing that. You're covered in bruises.”

 

“It's okay.” Wooseok kisses his cheek. Hyunggu stumbles into the living room, carefully sitting down on Yuto's lap. 

 

“Are you gonna bite me too?” He asks the elder. Yuto frowns, rubbing his back gently. 

 

“Of course not.” 

 

“Why not?” Hyunggu tears up and Yuto sighs. 

 

“Because I'm not supposed to.” He wipes away Hyunggu's tears when they fall. 

 

“But I want you to.” 

 

“Honey…” He sighs. 

 

“Yuto-ah.” Jinho says from behind him. “It's okay. Now that Wooseok's bitten him, he can't be with you too until you do.” He explains. 

 

“So you want me to?” 

 

“He wants you to. Isn't that what's important?” Yuto turns back to Hyunggu and smiles. 

 

“Yeah. It is.” He nods. “Okay. If you want it, honey.” He tells Hyunggu. He sighs happily, leaning down and hugging Yuto tightly. 

 

“You'll be ours.” Wooseok comments, taking Hyunggu's hand. 

 

“Yours?” Hyunggu perks up. 

 

“Ours.” Yuto confirms, leaning in for a kiss.

  
  



End file.
